Rain and Roses: Human England x Reader
by frozen-hex
Summary: A short fanfic about the loss of a friend.


It was ten years since you had last seen your best friend, Arthur Kirkland, in person. The two of you Skyped and texted each other all the time, but you hadn't met face to face for a solid decade. After your parent found a new job, the two of you had moved from your old home to a new one, miles away from Arthur. You were going to see him today, since it was his birthday. In the passenger's seat was a small gift you had bought for him, a limited edition of his favorite novel, and a bouquet of Tudor roses. You grinned widely, imagining his reaction. Checking your GPS, you prepared for a turn on the freeway into the road that led to your town. Deciding to surprise, you didn't call your friend. Although you desperately wanted to call him; the last time you had talked to him was a few months ago, since he was busy with preparing to graduate and finishing his courses.

Now that you thought about it, you hadn't talked to Francis or Alfred either. You had group calls with the three sometimes, however they began to get busy as well with their classes. Humming happily, you ignored the overcast sky above. You were your own sun, radiating light and warmth. Noticing the familiar street you had spent your early childhood on, you began to shake with joy. Old memories began to play in your mind, like a little movie.

_You have reached your destination._

Shaking your head, you pulled into the parking lot of Arthur's house.

"Huh? There's no cars here…" You said, your smile fading. Maybe you had come at the wrong time?

Taking your phone from your purse, you pressed Alfred's contact, and waited nervously for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Your friend finally picked up, sounding quite depressed.

"Alfie? What's wrong? Did Arthur give you a hard time again?" You chatted, slightly discouraged by his lack of enthusiasm.

There was a pause after you mentioned Arthur's name.

"Alfred?" You said again, trying to ignore the dread crawling up your spine.

"Oh. It's nothing. Anyway, what's going on?" You could tell he was lying; something was definitely wrong. You had grown up with him and talked to him before dozens of times, so you knew the difference between honest speech and lying.

"Alfred, something is definitely wrong. Did something bad happen to you?" You questioned, hearing him sigh on the other end.

"Seriously, there's nothing wrong, okay?" He sounded annoyed now.

"Fine, fine. I was just calling to tell you I was in town, alright?" You heard him grunt in reply, and you ended the call. Scanning your contacts again, you decided to call Francis.

You felt some raindrops falling onto your skin, so you decided to seek shelter in your car.

"Hey, (your name)," You could hear him sniffling, as though he had been crying before he picked up.

"Are you okay? Alfred was like this when I called him too…"

"Oh. Just allergies."

"Listen, can I meet with-"

You were cut off as Alfred grabbed the phone.

"I'm at Francis's house. Come meet us."

"Alright…" You said, somewhat confused. Why was Alfred not his usual cheery self?

By the time you got inside Francis's house, you were soaking wet due to the downpour outside. The two welcomed you in, and handed you a towel and some warm tea. Gladly accepting the offerings, you sat on the couch across from them.

"(your name)… Something really, really bad happened," Alfred began, looking at the floor. He began shaking, as if he were going to cry. Sniffling, he continued, "Arthur left us a few months ago," Now he was full out crying; his usually bright sapphire eyes clouded with pain. Tears came flowing down his face like a river, and Francis patted his back for comfort. The darker blonde had his face in his hands, and was unable to speak.

"Left? Like moved?" You immediately stopped, realizing how stupid your question was.

"He passed away," Francis said in Alfred's place. "He was driving to go see you after he finished his classes, but a drunk driver crashed into him and took his life…" His eyes began to well with tears as well.

Time seemed to freeze, and everything was still for a few moments. The only sounds you could hear was the constant ticking of the clock, and Alfred's sobbing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You asked, feeling your temper rising.

"You would have been extremely heartbroken…" Francis sighed, giving you a grim smile.

"Heartbroken? If someone dies, wouldn't you tell the people close to them about their death?" Your voice began to rise and crack, as you felt warm tears sliding down your cheeks. Alfred continued to cry. Getting up, you tossed the towel away from you, and ran out the front door. Throwing yourself into your car, you revved up the engine and sped all the way to the cemetery.

It didn't take you long to find Arthur's gravestone, which was beautifully carved. A rose was carved into it; with vines tangling around it as well.

"You idiot!" You threw your roses onto the grave, as you began to sob once again.

Screaming in despair, you sank to the ground on your knees, not caring if your clothes were getting dirty. Banging your fists onto the ground, you let your cries mix with the howling wind.

You didn't even care about the footsteps behind you, who you recognized as Francis and Alfred right away. Both of them put their hands on your shoulders, and were ready to comfort you in such desperate times. Some of the petals of the roses flew off into the wind.

"You idiot…"


End file.
